


Гипноз

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Illusions, Jack Wilder - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Merritt McKinney - Freeform, Merritt/Jack, Mini, Now You See Me - Freeform, PG, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Romance, Slash, UST, daily, hipnosis, illusion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Мерритт обучает Джека гипнозу. А что если Джек попытается загипнотизировать своего учителя, чтобы заставить его себя поцеловать?..





	

Джек выглядел задумчивым. Сидя за столом и смотря на часы, он забавно хмурился, словно пытался остановить стрелки одним только взглядом. Мерритт усмехнулся, поражаясь упёртости паренька: нет бы сдался, да признал, что не дано, а всё сидит, да думает и изучает.

Они скрывались уже полгода. Меняли квартиры, точки встреч, порой пересекались и репетировали, готовясь к чему-то великому, по словам Дилана. Джек каким-то на самом деле волшебным образом уговорил старшего товарища, а именно Мерритта МакКинни, обучить его гипнозу, и тот ведь согласился и даже старательно начал тренировать новоявленного ученика, хотя все его старания пока что были напрасны.

Порой Джек обиженно косился на него и недовольно, но очаровательно дул губы. А Мерритт лишь веселился ещё больше от подобного. Джек просто не подозревал, насколько прелестным он выглядит в уютной домашней одежде, да ещё и изображая обиженного ребёнка. На самом деле Мерритт не спешил критиковать и судить, точнее, не в такой степени как демонстрировал это. По его скромному мнению, парнишка был на многое способен, стоило лишь чаще практиковаться и больше верить в себя.

– Возможно, весь твой гипноз это чушь! – заявил как-то Джек, откладывая часы и с лёгким скепсисом смотря на друга.

– Но ты же не раз видел его в действии, - парировал Мерритт, заваривая чай. 

– Видел, но возможно просто попадались внушаемые люди! – заявил Джек.

МакКинни лишь вздохнул и покачал головой. Он повернулся к плите, выключая газ и отставляя чайник. Зимы в Нью-Йорке были довольно холодными, приходилось спасаться обогревателем, чаем и тёплой одеждой. Джеку и самому были непривычно рассматривать друга в простой одежде по типу свитера и джинсов. Их элегантный стиль остался в прошлом, пока они, Всадники, вынуждены были скрываться от прессы, фанатов и ФБР.

– Вот… – начал было Джек и, задумавшись, продолжил. – Вот заставь меня сделать то, на что я точно не способен!

Мерритт, поставив на стол две чашки чая, задумчиво поднял взгляд на юнца. В его глазах заплясали бесенята, а губы выгнулись в хитрой улыбке. 

– Например? – насмешливо спросил он. – Хотя, знаешь, есть у меня идейка…

– Воу, воу, без этого! – Джек вскинул руки, справедливо опасаясь веселья МакКинни. – В пределах разумного!

– Тогда давай сам, практикуйся! – взмахнул рукой Мерритт. – Оторви свою задницу от стула и покажи класс. Обещаю, что даже поддамся тебе и не попытаюсь защититься.

Джек подозрительно прищурился, затем расплылся в хищной улыбке. Он встал, приблизился к другу, и уже трудно было сказать, в ком из них азарта было больше. Мерритт скрестил руки на груди, а Джек же встал по стойке смирно, как послушный ученик. Хотя именно взгляд выдавал то, что послушания в нём нет ни капли.

– Готов? – спросил Мерритт. 

– Да замолкни ты уже, – поморщился юноша, внезапно резко притянул МакКинни к себе за шею и поднял часы, говоря быстро и чётко. – Смотри на меня, теперь на часы, смотри на стрелки, внимательно, смотри и слушай мой голос, только мой голос. Сейчас я щёлкну пальцами, и ты станешь выполнять всё, что я скажу, всё! Раз, два, три!

Щелчок пальцами и Мерритт замер. Улыбка сползла с его лица, и мужчина теперь напоминал скорее статую самого себя, нежели подвижного и живого МакКинни. Джек недоверчиво приблизился, поводил ладонью перед лицом друга, обошёл его и задумчиво замер в стороне.

– Ну хорошо… – произнёс он. – Ходи за мной!

Сказав это, Джек направился в зал, и Мерритт молча, безэмоционально и послушно двинулся за ним. Уайлдер замер. МакКинни тоже. Джек задумчиво нахмурился, понимая, что приятель мастерски его разыгрывает. Зная это, он приблизился и громко хлопнул в ладони над ухом Мерритта, в ответ на что, тот даже не шелохнулся. Затем Джек ущипнул его за бок и с силой выкрутил кожу. Ноль реакции, как и прежде.

– Ой, да ладно, Мерритт! – рассмеялся Джек. – Хватит прикалываться, я же знаю, что ничего у меня не вышло.

Однако МакКинни оставался неподвижным. Джек рассмеялся, выставил одну ногу вперёд и задумчиво склонил голову. Был у него и запасной вариант на случай игры "Кто кого перетерпит".

– Ну, тогда… – решил он поддразнить друга. – Поцелуй меня!

Если Мерритт и проявлял к нему интерес, то только после спиртного, когда начинал раскрепощаться. Так что сейчас юный иллюзионист ожидал того, что МакКинни выругается и отступит. Однако, к его удивлению, Мерритт внезапно поддался вперёд, вцепился пальцами в его плечи и притянул к себе, приникая к чужим губам требовательным и грубым поцелуем. Джек с силой дёрнулся назад, стараясь воспротивиться, но вскоре замер, послушно обнимая Мерритта за шею и целуя в ответ.

– Дурак… – произнёс он, отстранившись. – Я же знаю, что ты не под гипнозом…

– И это верно, - кивнул МакКинни, обнимая юношу за талию и довольно улыбаясь. – И готов надрать тебе зад за то, что ты меня ущипнул!

– Успеешь ещё, – усмехнулся Джек, хитро улыбаясь и гладя ладонями плечи мужчины. – Мог бы поцеловать меня и без этих игр.

– Тогда ты вообще тренироваться не будешь, - фыркнул Мерритт. – В нашем деле нужна тренировка. 

– То есть… – растерялся Джек. – Ты веришь, что я смогу?

– Сможешь, - кивнул МакКини, утягивая парня к себе в комнату. – Но пока что антракт.


End file.
